


A Simple Guide to This World's Monsters

by BurnYourBridges



Category: Original Work
Genre: Altera, Altera (The Other), Bandersnatch - Freeform, Devil Child, Drunken One, Ebria, Ebria (Drunken One), Gadaí Amhrán, Gadaí Amhrán (Song Thief), Gen, If y'all don't mind I'm just gonna write a bunch of names you don't care about., Illusionist, Leanbh Diabhal, Leanbh Diabhal (Devil Child), Lore for an original story, Makhadie, Makhadie (Illusionist), Mind Snake, Monsters, More monsters are comin my dudes, Nathair Aigne, Nathair Aigne (Mind Snake), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song Thief, the Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnYourBridges/pseuds/BurnYourBridges
Summary: Hello traveler, and welcome to a world of monsters most terrible. Here you will find information on all the monsters you can find in your world. This is a guide for people who are first learning about monsters, which I have been told is most of your population. It covers what you need to know about everything from your most basic Ebria to your most powerful Makhadie. This book contains extensive notes so you can know as much as possible about the creatures you might encounter. Some of these monsters live all over the globe, some live in one region, and some find their homes in the minds of unsuspecting victims.Feel free to leave your findings on these monsters in the comments, or message me on my Tumblr (anicarusnearthesun) for any new things you have learned that you wish for me to include.This is lore for another story. Feel free to check it out if you want to see one monster fight every single other monster. The story's called Choose Your Own McFreaking Adventure, I'm really proud of it, so please read it.Monsters will be added before they appear in Choose Your Own McFreaking Adventure.





	1. Leanbh Diabhal (Devil Child)

Leanbh Diabhal (Devil Child)  
Country/Time Period of Origin: Celtic Ireland  
Appearance: Its current form is a tall, lean androgynous human-looking creature with black eyes, pointed ears, and fangs. In the past it has taken the shape of a tall, androgynous humanoid creature with long limbs, black eyes, needle-like teeth, and pointed ears.  
Abilities: Enhanced speed, strength, agility, and senses. Currently has the ability to perform summoning, banishing, and elemental magic.  
Weaknesses: Certain rare types of poison that will not be listed here, pure titanium blades wielded by a powerful magic user, ichor from a dying god (when ingested).  
How it kills: Currently uses magic to kill, but in past iterations it has used shapeshifting or fire.  
Danger level: High (only if you engage).  
Notes: Half demon, half human.  
Like many creatures that are widely believed in, the Leanbh Diabhal has multiple different personalities/personas that it switches back and forth between. This occurs so that the creature stays within the laws of belief.  
Currently lives in New York City and goes by the name Adder Smith.  
Can be killed but not for long.  
Had a fling with death’s human form for about a decade


	2. Gadaí Amhrán (Song Thief)

Gadaí Amhrán (Song Thief)  
Country/Time Period of Origin: Celtic Ireland  
Appearance: Cloud of grey smoke with red eyes  
Abilities: Can possess the bodies of others, gives those they possess enhanced strength, speed, and agility while possessed, takes the voices of those it kills.  
Weaknesses: Water taken from a stream or river, holy water  
How it Kills: Possesses someone near the target and makes the possessed kill the target.  
Danger Level: Moderate, engage only if necessary.  
Notes: Speaks with the voices of all its victims


	3. Nathair Aigne (Mind Snake)

Nathair Aigne (Mind Snake)  
Country/ Time Period of Origin: Celtic Ireland  
Appearance: A bald, emaciated human with no facial features.   
Abilities: Can plant thoughts in the victim’s head, can turn invisible, can turn off electric lights, minor telekinesis (Can move things weighing less than 10 pounds), can change dreams, enhanced sense of hearing.  
Weaknesses: Sunlight, pure iron  
How it Kills: Plants suicidal thoughts into its victim's heads, makes them see it when no one else can, gives victim terrible nightmares until they kill themselves.   
Danger Level: High. You can’t reason with it. Avoid at all costs.  
Notes: These creatures can’t see but they do have some of the best hearing in your world.


	4. Ebria (Drunken One)

Ebria (Drunken One)  
Country/Time Period of Origin: Peak of the Roman Empire, Rome  
Appearance: A wisp of light grey smoke  
Abilities: Causes the victim to act more and more drunk until they die of alcohol poisoning  
Weaknesses: Banishing magic, holy water, pagan holy water  
How it kills: Alcohol poisoning  
Danger Level: Low. Attack if you want.  
Notes: Usually serves a more powerful master


	5. Bandersnatch

Bandersnatch  
Country/Time Period of Origin: Victorian England  
Appearance: An emaciated humanoid figure, with 4 to 9 bright silver eyes that are perfectly circular and have no pupil. They have horns (which range from antlers to rams horns to devil horns), claws, fangs, and green and gray bruising all over their bodies.  
Abilities: Enhanced speed, strength, and agility. These creatures can summon spheres of darkness that blind any human they touch. They can read minds and can project their thoughts into the minds of others. Staring into their eyes for prolonged periods of time leads to numbness in the extremities and low blood pressure.  
Weaknesses: Injuries to the eyes, pure iron, dove’s blood (when put into the bloodstream)  
How it kills: Claws/fangs, blinds a human and leaves them for other monsters, magic.  
Danger Level: High. Prepare to run.  
Notes: They have all the skin tone variations of humans, including albinism and something of their own called aterism, where the skin is completely black and lacks the bruising that is a characteristic of this species.  
Many individuals of this species are learning traditional magic, which helps them get past wards on houses, get into the minds of those who are protected by powerful magic wielders/are powerful magic wielders.  
Damage to the eyes never heal  
They rarely speak aloud, preferring to communicate mentally.


	6. Makhadie (Illusionist)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been thoroughly corrected. It seems I forgot that in your world Makhadie have not integrated with society. I will work to ensure that this will not happen again.

مخادع (Pronounced makhadie) (Illusionist)  
Country/Time Period of Origin: Egypt, around the eighth century  
Appearance: Any form it wishes to have, the only constant things are it has three golden eyes with no pupil, light grey skin/fur, and pitch-black hair (If it’s in human form)  
Abilities: Can summon a mist that makes people hallucinate, enhanced speed and agility, enhanced sight, can tell when people are lying, nearly impenetrable skin  
Weaknesses: Mercury, rhodium, internal bleeding, disease, starvation, dehydration, suffocation.  
How it kills: Makes people hallucinate and they either kill themselves or are killed by their surroundings  
Danger level: High, but they likely won’t kill you if you don’t engage  
Notes: Almost all Makhadie still live in Egypt and were born at most a century after their species appeared.  
Makhadie are functionally immortal, meaning they cannot die from old age, but they can die from most deadly outside forces.  
Makhadie rarely reproduce, mainly because they don’t feel the need to.


	7. Altera (The Other)

Altera (The Other)  
Country/Time Period of Origin: Pre-Columbian America.  
Appearance: A tall, lean humanoid monster of no discernable gender, with at least twelve eyes of varying sizes. The eyes are all one color (Unless the creature in question is a Queen, in which case they will have all brown eyes and one brightly colored eye in the center of their face.) Alteras have the same range of skin tones as humans. Their skin is covered in small holes that function as their respiratory system (Oxygen goes directly from the air through the holes into the capillaries.)   
Abilities: Heightened sense of sight, smell, and hearing. Enhanced strength, speed, and agility. Can see the souls of those around it. Can rip out the souls of others and use them to strengthen themselves  
Weaknesses: Bright and/or flashing lights (Please note that this does not kill them, it simply dazes them), pure iron, water from the river Styx (when ingested or poured into the air holes), dove’s blood (when their skin is exposed to it).  
How it kills: Rips the soul out of its victims and leaves them to be killed by something else  
Kills the victim the old fashioned way; through claws and teeth and inhuman strength  
Danger level: High, but they are intelligent. You can reason with them. Convince them that you can help them while alive and they won’t kill you  
Notes: These creatures usually have no nose, but if they do, they are a part of a small group that has evolved to have a human respiratory system in addition to an Altera one. These creatures can close the holes in their skin, making them less likely to be harmed by pollution and airborne diseases.  
Altera is a Latin word meaning “The Other”. This, obviously, was not its original name. Every member of the tribe that believed in Altera was either forced to give up their language and culture or brutally murdered.


End file.
